There are two main objectives to this proposal. First, the number of cardiothoracic surgeons conducting hypothesis-driven research is diminishing, and there now exist a need to provide quality research training for aspiring academic cardiothoracic surgeons. Unfortunately, presently there is no formal training program available at NHLBI for thoracic surgeons. A formalized program like the one we are proposing will provide for collaboration between basic scientists and surgical faculty to train academic thoracic surgeons. Potential trainees will come into the program following 2 years of clinical training. They will be allowed the freedom to choose preceptors, depending on their own future career choices and interests. Each surgery resident entering training will be assigned a thoracic surgeon mentor and a basic sciences mentor. This multi disciplinary focus should allow each trainee to get the optimum education and the ability to eventually become independent investigators. The second objective of the proposal is to specifically train cardiothoracic surgeons from minority groups. The Association of Black Cardiovascular and Thoracic Surgeons are in the process of developing an effort to attract minority surgeons into cardiothoracic surgery through a sponsored research experience at an established institution. The obvious benefit is that these young people would then be on track to enter the field of cardiothoracic surgery with research training and backgrounds comparable to anyone.